warriors_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashfur (TC)
|pastaffie=ThunderClan, LionClan |death=Killed by Hollyleaf |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Ashpaw |warrior=Ashfur |sw=Ashfur |star=Ashfur |mother=Brindleface |brother=Two unnamed kits |sister=Ferncloud |half-sister=Sandstorm |fosterb=Cloudtail |mentor=Dustpelt |apps=Birchfall, Lionblaze |mentioned=''Cats of the Clans, ''Sunrise, Night Whispers, The Last Hope |livebooks=''Into the Wild, ''Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Battles of the Clans, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, Leafpool's Wish, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Hollyleaf's Story, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=''Sign of the Moon, ''The Forgotten Warrior }} Ashfur is a short and thick-furred, pale gray tom with darker flecks, dark blue eyes, and a torn ear. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish Hollyleaf's Story Trivia Interesting Facts *In the family tree on the official ''Warriors site, it states that Whitestorm is the mate to Brindleface, and father to Ashfur and Ferncloud. This tree was however confirmed not to be canon, and therefore it's unconfirmed whether he truly has any relation to them. *When Vicky was asked if Ashfur ever forgave Hollyleaf for killing him, she says they probably never forgave each other and avoid each other in StarClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **When asked about Ashfur's residence on her Facebook page, Vicky said the following: "He went to StarClan because he was essentially a loyal and well-meaning warrior. He was just driven a bit crazy from unrequited love!", and also replied that she'd been thinking for a long while about where to send him, and considered the Dark Forest.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky reveals that Ashfur's character was turning dull, and she wanted to give him a more exciting story.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *Either he or his sister, Ferncloud, were called tawny. *He was mistakenly called dark. Family Members Mother: :Brindleface: Brothers: :Two unnamed kits: Sister: :Ferncloud: Half-Sister: :Sandstorm: Foster Brother: :Cloudtail: Grandmother: :Robinwing: Great-Grandmother: :Poppydawn: Great-Grandfather: :Windflight: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Eaglestorm: Uncles: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Aunt: :Frostfur: Nephews: :Shrewpaw: :Spiderleg: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: Nieces: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Icecloud: Half-Nieces: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Grandnephew: :Toadstep: Grandnieces: :Rosepetal: :Ivypool: :Dovewing: Half-Grandnephews: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: Great-Grandnieces: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: Great-Grandnephew: :Shadowkit: Half-Grandnieces: :Hollyleaf: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Half-Great-Grandnephew: :Fernsong: Half-Great-Grandnieces: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Cousins: :Cinderpelt :Brightheart :Thornclaw :Brackenfur: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Molepaw: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Eaglekit: :Plumkit: :Shellkit: :Stemkit |''See more''}} References and Citations Category:StarClan cat Category:ThunderClan cat Category:LionClan (Modern) cat Category:Deceased characters Category:Warriors Category:Senior warriors Category:Mentors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Males Category:Major characters